Sonikku Tournament
by EveryThoughtIsU
Summary: -Complete- Sonic and the others participate in a fighting tournament, but what happens when Sonic plasy dirty, and just who will put him in his place? Knuxouge and hints of SonAmy.


Ages  
Sonic - 21  
Knuckles - 22  
Rouge - 23  
Vector - 26  
Espio - 22  
Tails - 14  
Cream - 12  
Cheese - 08  
Charmy - 12  
Mighty - 20  
Nack - 25  
Big - 24  
Chris - 18  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog Versus Amy Rose  
  
The first battle was on a flying ship, or so the special effects led the audience to believe, Sonic came charging at Amy with a fist, he quietly whispered ''I'll make you a deal, if you win, I will go out with you on a date!'' he then punched her in the face sending her flying across the ship ''YOU'RE ON!'' she shouted as she ran across the ship, she started to swing her hammer madly as Sonic easily dodged, she then slapped him, and while he was stunned she klicked him sending him flying across the ship, he crashed into the sail and she jumped up and punched him and he flew through the sail ripping it open ''DAMN YOU, AMY!'' Sonic grabbed her by her hair and smashed her head against the side of the ship, she then sent her foot flying right in between his legs ''ooooh...'' he then collapsed, she then kicked him a few times, before doing a victorious pose.  
  
''Whao, she won!'' Rouge burst into applause, she, Knuckles and Mighty along with the rest of the audience was watching the fight on a huge screen, Knuckles shook his head ''The match is not declared over yet!'' Rouge sat down again.  
  
Amy was helping Sonic up, he chuckled ''You won! I have to go out with you!'' Amy threw her arms around him, he then with a quick motion grabbed her and threw her off the side of the ship ''AH! AH! AH!'' Amy screamed as she fell, Sonic then got into a victory pose as Amy fell ''I won!'' a blue flash and he was back in the reception.  
  
Rouge was going to fly over and smash him up, but Knuckles stopped her ''Calm down Rouge, he will pay dearly for that!'' Mighty who was sitting on the other side if him clenched his fists ''Yeah! We will make him dearly pay, dude!'' the mic began to speak ''The losing contestant, Amy Rose, is in critical condition and is currently being taken to the closest hospital!'' they all sat down as the next match begun ''And the next fight is...Big the cat...versus...Mighty the Armardillo!'' Mighty run down the stairs he had never met this 'Big' before, boy was he in for a suprise!  
  
Mighty stepped into the arena and saw a huge purple cat, ''That is Big?'' he whispered to himself ''Hello, Mr. Mighty!'' Big shook his hand ''Nice to meet you too Big! May the best man win!'' Big nodded as they were teleported.  
  
Big the Cat Versus Mighty the Armardillo  
  
They ended up in a dark house, Mighty was looking confused, the size of Big and he couldn't find him! Big lunged out of the shadows and punched Mighty sending him flying out of a window, Mighty was going to fall and die, before a line snagged his feet, Mighty looked up and saw that Big had saved him, he then swung the fishing line around and smashed him through a wall, Mighty was angry, Big had the upper hand, he was upstairs, no, Mighty thought, I have the upper hand, Mighty waited by the staircase for Big to come down but instead of using the stairs, Big came crashing through the ceiling, Mighty went to attack him to have his attacks blocked by Big's huge hands ''Damn! You are good!'' Big nodded as he began to counter with powerful, but suprisingly quick karate blows, which Mighty was having trouble blocking, Mighty jumped and tried a kick which made contact, but didn't effect him in the slightest, Big then threw a punch and Mighty felt his back up against the wall ''AH!!' Mighty picked himself up and looked at the approaching Big, he decided to do a gamble he jumped onto a wall, his trainers allowed him to grip the wall, he then kicked and he landed on another, he kciked again but this time he spun into a ball and landed in Big's back ''OW!'' Big landed belly-first and Mighty stood on his back ''1...2...3!'' Mighty jumped up into a victory pose as a blue light took them back.  
  
''He won! And this time nobody came out injured!'' Knuckles cheered as he saw a familiar pink figure approaching ''AMY!!'' Rouge picked her up and carried her to a seat ''Are you okay?'' Amy nodded ''Yeah!'' Amy then turned to Knuckles ''Sonic has become ruthless, you will be the one to fight him in the finals, I know it! Please, Knuckles, beat him, for me!'' Knuckles nodded ''I will!'' the loudspeaker began to vibrate ''Big is in perfect condition! And the next match is...Vector the Crocodile...versus...Sonic the Hedgehog!'' Vector walked down the stairs calmly flexing his muscles, he was so confident ''Good luck, Vec!'' Knuckles shouted to him, he answered with a thumbs up ''Kick his ass, Vec!'' Rouge hollered, he winked back, Sonic stepped inside the ring, he gave Vector a dangerous look, Vector just cracked his knuckles as they was teleported away.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog Versus Vector the Crocodile  
  
A mountaintop with an arena on the top that is where Sonic and Vector had ended up, they were within each other's grasp but decided to wait until the moment was right, NOW, Vector lunged at Sonic and punched him, Sonic realised that this battle would be slightly harder, Sonic threw a kick to Vector's long chin, making him stumble back a bit, Vector then jumped up and spread his arms and legs, gliding, trying to lure Sonic off of the mountaintop, Sonic jumped at him, but was a bit short in reach, Vector, grabbed his foot and dropped him, Sonic laughed as he snatched Vector's necklace during his descent, Vector started to glide downwards, he had to get that back, it was fragile, not to mention valuable, Vector grabbed the necklace as he crashed into the side of the mountain, Sonic victoriously posed in mid-air as they were teleported to the stadium.  
  
Knuckles punched the chair ''He lost!'' Rouge gave him a little peck ''Don't worry, me, you or Mighty will get him!'' Knuckles gave her a kiss and nodded, they saw Vector dragging his feet up the stairs, while holding his head ''Vector, you okay?'' he nodded ''Fine, at least I saved my necklace!'' Vector then continued to walk off, Knuckles began to boil ''That Sonic! Playing on people's emotions!'' Knuckles was turning redder and redder by the second. The microphone started again and it was another match about to begin ''The next match...Rouge the Bat...versus...Mighty the Armardillo!'' Knuckles jaw dropped as Rouge flew onto stage followed by Mighty in running pursuit, they stood into the arena and disapeared.  
  
Rouge the Bat Versus Mighty the Armardillo  
  
They were in a beautiful, botanical garden, Rouge marvelled for a moment then realised that she was letting her guard down, Mighty leaped out and Rouge kicked him causing a sickening noise on his chin, he then upper-cutted her ''DAMN!! You are good!'' Rouge flew up and tried to swoop at Mighty, but he dodged, she then tried a drill drive, he dodged in the nick of time, she then re-emerged and punched him, he kicked her square in the gut, she was winded and she decided to keep out of his way until she recovered, so she took to the air, he jumped up onto the wall and clung, he jumped off and grabbed her leg and dragged her down, she trod on his head ''I ain't going easy on you!'' Mighty said as he grabbed one of her wings and tugged ''ARGH!'' Rouge screamed as she kicked him in the head full pelt causing him to let go, she flew down and caught him, before dropping him again, he picked himself up and charged at her, and with his last drop of energy and stamina, he gave his hardest punch and it landed on the side of her head, she fell over, he collapsed, she tried to pick herself up, but failed, he was out cold, I have to get up or I lose, thought Rouge, she pulled herself up, and bowed as a blue light pulled them out of there.  
  
Knuckles was stunned, Rouge had won, I'm glad she ain't my rival no more, Knuckles mentally laughed, as Rouge pulled herself up the stairs and plopped herself next to Knuckles ''He....is tough!'' Knuckles nodded ''You were great!'' Rouge winked ''Thanks!'' the announcer began to speak again ''This next match is....Miles Prower...versus...Fang the Weasel!'' Tails appeared on stage and so did Fang.....with his arsenal, Tails gulped as he saw Fang's arsenal, he wasn't dubbed 'Fang the sniper' for nothing it appeared, I will beat him, Tails mentally encouraged himself, as Fang got ready, a blue light took them away to battle.  
  
Fang the Weasel Versus Miles Prower  
  
They was in a graveyard style arena, Fang was wildly running around shooting, Tails ducked behind a headstone and was waiting for the right moment, Fang had his back turned, Tails jumped out and punched him, Fang spun around and punched him in the stomach, Tails sank to the ground as Fang pulled out a gun, weapons weren't against the rules, and neither was unsing them, Tails moved as Fang started to empty his barrel, shot after shot, Tails was becoming a bit worried, this was bad, why did he come up gainst Fang of all people? Fang fired one last shot and everything seemed to slow down, Tails run across and picked up some wood and batted the bullet with all his strength, amazingly the bulet bounced back to whence it came and knocked the gun out of Fang's hand, Tails flew over to him and began an assault, Fang was good at hand-to-hand as well ''You are really good!'' Fang nodded ''Thanks! We might have been friends in another existence!'' Tails grinned before he went back to attacking Fang, he was was again winded, but this time by one of Fang's amazingly powerful kicks, Tails jumped up and punched Fang as hard as he could and Fang was sent flying up against a gate ''Wow! You ain't so bad yourself!'' they both gasped for air, they were exhausted, they were too evenly matched, Tails dived at Fang who just jumped and floored him with a roundhouse kick, Tails picked himself up off of the floor ''You aren't going to win this one Fang!'' Tails dived at him and they rolled around on the floor madly attacking each other until all of a sudden one of them stood up, the winner was...Tails, a blue light took them back to the arena.  
  
Knuckles, Rouge, Amy and Mighty were cheering as Tails came up the stairs looking exhausted, Fang called Tails and he went back down the stairs to see what he wanted ''You are good kid! If you ever want work, call me!'' Fang handed him a card, saying mercenarys and thieves ''Thanks, Fang! I enjoyed that match a lot!'' Fang gave him a pat on the back as he walked off the speakerphone started again ''And for the next match....Metal Sonic...versus...Sonic the Hedgehog!'' both contestants were walking down the stairs toward the arena, they both made it there and a blue light swallowed them up.  
  
Metal Sonic Versus Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
Sonic looked around, they were in a mountain range style arena, lots of clouds to confuse the fighting, Metal Sonic appeared out of nowhere and tackled Sonic and he started to fall down the mountain, before he stuck his feet out and begun to stop, with the friction, that his trainers were creating, Metal was coming toward him, he kicked the robot with his left foot sending him flying upwards, Sonic runup the mountain and the pair ebgan to ferociously attack each other, so fast, that it was hard to keep up with their blurs! Sonic was sent flying up against the side of a mountain ''AH!'' Sonic quickly picked himself up and tried an attck that had a 50-50 chance of working, Sonic spun the robot and knocked it out of the sky, the robot crashed into the mountain, but amazingly was virtually unharmed, Sonic cursed, it had failed, Sonic knew that if this second plan didn't work, that he had met his match, Sonic stood on the very tip of the mountain and Metal flew at him with such speed that when Sonic sidestepped him, he didn't have time to turn away from the sharp point of the mountain, he had impaled himself, ''I will return Sonic the hedgehog and when I do, you will die!'' and with that Metal exploded and the mountain went with him Sonic was falling, but just then a familiar blue light saved him.  
  
Knuckles was a little annoyed, Metal could have won that, but once again Sonic was being his devious self, damn that hedgehog, I will meet him in the finals and I will completely eradicate him, just then Fang sat down next to him ''Hi Fang.'' he winked ''Hiya Knuckles, who's the cutie?'' Fang pointed to Rouge ''My girlfriend.'' Knuckles simply replied, Fang blushed ''Sorry.'' the speaker was on again ''This time it is...Knuckles the Echidna...versus...Espio the Chameleon.'' Knuckles glided down as Espio ran towards the arena, they were teleported by a familiar blue light.  
  
Knuckles the Echidna Versus Espio the Chameleon  
  
Knuckles and Espio were already trading blows, they was in an forest, Knuckles had the upper hand as he was by far the strongest out of the two, Espio kicked him away and launched some shuriken stars at him, which Knuckles dodged, Espio jumped as Knuckles swung at him ''Not Bad Knuckles!'' Espio kicked Knuckles in the head as he run up a wall, Knuckles scaled the wall following him ''I'll get you Espio!'' Knuckles was well aware that Espio was invisible by now but pretended not to feel his presence behind him, Espio was sneaking up when, BAM!, Knuckles swung around and punched him, the invisible block of air that was the camouflaged Espio ''OUCH!'' Espio had lost his camouflaged, and was on the floor ''See you shouldn't mess with Knuckles!'' Knuckles and Espio were teleported back to the arena with a sudden flash of a blue light.  
  
Rouge was cheering for her boyfriend ''W00T! GO KNUCKLES! YOU DA' MAN!'' Knuckles run up and hugged her "It was a piece of cake!" the microphone started again ''The next consists of...Cream the Rabbit...versus...oh..what is that? Oh, sorry Cream and the other contestant... the Sonic and Amy fight was declared void because we should have teleported them back here when he hit the floor, and so the fight is being retaken!" Amy run to the ring, as Sonic casually strolled and winked "Good luck, girlfriend!" Rouge shouted, a flash, they were gone.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog Versus Amy Rose  
  
They reappeared in some sort of canyon, they were standing across the canyon from each other, Sonic darted across, as Amy held her fist and a boxing glove appeared, she jumped up and socked Sonic across the face, he fell backwards, he got into a spindash, Amy knew what she had to do, Sonic unleashed the attack, Amy brought her fist back and threw it forward sending Sonic flying backwards "Okay Ames, we need to get this started, same bet again?" Amy nodded as she lunged and swung her fist clumsily, Sonic swung his fist into her stomach and winded her "Your face is so beautiful, my darling Sonikku, trust me it won't be when I am finished with you!" Amy jumped at him again.  
  
Rouge got up and started dancing "Whew peeps, lets show our support for Amy Rose!" everyone started cheering as on the screen, Sonic got socked again, this time in the stomach.  
  
Sonic keeled over and sweepkicked Amy "AH!" Amy said as she landed on her sore behind, she forced her foot into Sonic's face and he flew backwards, he then went forward at full speed, which even Amy's glove couldn't prevent, but Amy's hammer could, she hammered him and he flew into the canyon, she chased after him, he appeared out of nowhere and punched her straight across the face "You stupid little fuzzball! Nobody can defeat Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy forward flipped, and when she was behind him, she then got him into a tight bear hold "Is that so?" Amy smiled at her captive.  
  
Rouge was laughing "Rejection, makes a girl stronger! You go girlfriend!" Rouge was standing up cheering for her as Amy held the blue hedgehog captive, Knuckles was also smiling, she had a chance at the rate she was going.  
  
Amy backflipped, this was a big move of hers, that she had been working on, Sonic's head smashed into the rock and he lay there unconsious as Amy parded around, Sonic then jumped up and started madly pucnhing her, she was pucnhing back, but, however, she was no match for his speed, he was taking back the match, he had turned the tables, when she remembered a move, she had seen him use before.  
  
Flashback  
Knuckles smashed the rock that Sonic was standing on and Sonic backflipped and kicked him in the chin.  
  
Amy backflipped and kicked Sonic in the chin, Sonic slid across the floor and Amy laughed "Didn't expect your own move, did ya'?" Sonic smiled, he ran over and stole Amy's hammer, he then began to hammer her "STOP IT!" Amy had started to bleed from the attacks, Amy tensed her fist, this was her last chance, she then punched him right in between the legs, when he fell to the floor, she kicked his private area a few more times "AH! Damn that hurts!" the side of Amy's head was now bleeding heavily, Sonic was concentrating, he felt power flow through him, he was now Super Sonic, the yellow hedgehog stood in her presence smiling, she gave him a dirty look she readied her hammer, and with speed that Sonic couldn't match she brought it in between his legs, Sonic's face was a little disorientated "That don't work any more, he held one hand out and blasted her into a wall "I give up! Sorry Rouge!" Amy then slid down to the ground as Sonic powered down so he was no longer super and the blue light took them back to the stadium.  
  
Rouge was frowning "That cheapskate!" Knuckles was growling "Don't worry baby, his time will come!" Knuckles calmed down and stared at Amy proudly making her way up the stairs "I tried, Rouge!" Rouge winked "I know you did, you was great!" Amy smiled "Thanks!" the microphone came on "And again...Cream the Rabbit....versus....Christopher Throndyke!" Cream walked down the stairs calmly, she wasn't looking forward to fighting Chris, he was her friend and he was 6 years older, Cream was in the ring with Cheese and Chris and, they was gone.  
  
Cream the Rabbit Versus Christopher Throndyke  
  
Cream was on a flying carpet with Chris at the other side, Chris flexed a little before he lunged, reluctantly, at Cream, she sidestepped, and as he passed, kicked him off of the flying carpet, making for the shortest match there was, Cheese caught Chris and they were all teleported back to the arena.  
  
Amy was cheering "Well done, Cream, you was great!" Chris was also with them, he trudged up the steps, looking a little depressed, having being beaten by a 12-year-old and an 8-year-old "You was good, Cream!" Chris reluctantly admitted. The microphone was starting again to annouce the next match "Sonic the Hedgehog...versus...Rouge the Bat! Will the contestants, please enter the ring?" Rouge flew down, ss Sonic run to the bottom, they then anished, as Knuckles wished for the best.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog Versus Rouge the Bat  
  
Rouge appeared, she was in a casino type area, she was watching her back, she was always cautious, she heard something like a motor, a sort of spinning "Spindash!" Rouge jumped into the air as a spindash passed her, she dived and began to throw kicks every which way, Sonic dodged as Rouge's kicks came closer and closer, Sonic punched her, Rouge flew backwards "I'm not finished yet!" Rouge disappeared, Sonic looked around, seeing nothing, he then felt a sharp pain in his back "ARGH!" Sonic said as he felt a bruise that was already forming on his back "Bitch!" Sonic seethed "I know!" Rouge grinned as she hovered above him.  
  
Knuckles was cheering for her "She's doing good! Don't you think Amy?" Amy nodded as she cheered.  
  
Sonic and Rouge were dashing around the ring at high-speed, Sonic was of course faster, but that didn't stop Rouge getting a hit in occasionally "Sonic! Just give up!" Rouge said as she threw another kick "Rouge! Go back to the dayjob!" Sonic shouted as he kicked Rouge across the ring "AH!" Rouge said as her back slammed against a wall "You! You hurt my friend! I refuse to give up!" Rouge dashed up to Sonic "BAT POWER!" Rouge shouted, everything went black, she was now wearing her catwoman style suit and her eyeshadow was grey, lightning was in the background, she kicked him into the air, she then jumped up and followed him, she began to kick him continuously, she then forward-flipped and kicked him back down to the ground and shot a Black Wave at him, her suit and eyeshadow returned to normal and so did her surroundings.  
  
Amy's eyes were welling up "That is so touching! Nobody has ever said anything so nice before!" Amy said as she wiped her eyes, Knuckles was just smiling "She has a good chance of winning, don't she Amy?" Amy just nodded "And I hope she does!" they all cheered.  
  
Sonic was now punching Rouge, he then kicked her as she flew against the wall again, she got up again "Why don't you surrender?" Rouge grinned as she advanced toward him "Because, my friends need me to win! And I won't let them down!" Rouge kicked Sonic square in the stomach, she then slapped his face as she kicked him in the stomach again, Sonic fell over "You gone and done it! Rouge!" Sonic flashed, then he was Super Sonic, Rouge just shrugged "This just makes things a little interesting!" Super Sonic and Rouge just glared at the other.  
  
Knuckles was in shock "Man! She can't take on Super Sonic!" Amy nodded "He is such a loser!" the crowd was silent.  
  
Super Sonic run toward Rouge, she run toward him, she equipped a bomb in her hand, it had 3 seconds on the timer...2...1, she threw it and it landed right on the yellow Sonic's face and exploded, a blue hedgehog then re-emerged out of the smoke "See, I have studied Chaos Energy! It is repelled by explosions! How interesting! I know what a cheapskate you are! So I brought that along just in case!" Sonic just glared at her.  
  
Knuckles was smiling from spine-to-spine "That was a good move! Even for someone as sneaky as she is!" Amy smiled "She has Sonic!" Knuckles nodded, although he was certain that Sonic had a trick up his sleeve.  
  
Sonic picked himself up and studied Rouge "Flying creatures, are useless with zapped wings..." Rouge looked a little confused by his observation, he then threw a capsule into the air, which landed on his head, there was a cloud of smoke, she then realised he had an electric shield, he smiled as he charged at her, she sidestepped his charge and decided to try and damage his shield and remove it, he moved out of the way as she used a kick, he then jumped into the air "You stupid bat!" he spun into a tight ball and the electric clung to him, he went straight for Rouge, he was to fast, he had spun into her wings, zapping them and rendering them useless "AH!" Rouge cried as she fell to the floor, he landed on his feet and stood over her.  
  
Knuckles' eyes went wide "That was low!" Amy frowned "Come on, Rouge, you can do it!" they both looked helplessly onwards.  
  
Sonic formed a ball and was prepared to finish her off, she grinned devilishly and outstretched her hand "Black Wave!" wave after wave of a black substance shot out at him, Sonic was trying to spin through the waves, but instead ignited them and with a boom, both contestants were KO'd.  
  
Everyone watched anxiously until the microphone started up again "We have concluded the match a draw! Sonic will fight Cream in the next match and Rouge will fight Tails after! When they are conscious that is!" a blue light appeared in the centre of the stadium and Sonic and Rouge appeared exchanging deadly looks, Rouge trudged up the stairs and sat next to Amy "Good luck, Cream, honey!" Rouge said as she gave her a hug, as did Amy "Good luck sweetie!" Cream calmly went down the steps and met with Sonic before the light took them away.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog Versus Cream the Rabbit  
  
Cream stood anxiously, they were in the special zone "Well, here I come!" Sonic said as he spun into a ball "Not in this life time!" she grinned "CHEESE! GET 'IM!!" bellowed, the Chao nodded as he flew forward to hit the hedgehog, Sonic knocked him out of the air "NO! CHEESE!" she got on an angry face, you mess with him, you mess with me!" she flew into the air and planted both feet forward and kicked him as though he was a rubber ball, he bounced back "Give up, Cream!" he said as he spun into another ball, Cream screamed as he collided with her and she fell unconscious, they were then both teleported back to the arena.  
  
Knuckles was gob smacked and almost went to floor the arrogant and nasty blue hedgehog, then the mic started "Rouge the Bat versus Miles Prower!" Rouge walked past, Knuckles whispered to her "Make sure you win so Sonic can't hurt him, oh and go easy on 'im!" she nodded and gave him a peck before flying into the ring, Tails did the same and were teleported away by the bright blue light.  
  
Rouge the Bat Versus Miles Prower  
  
Tails flew toward her in the vine filled, jungle terrain they were currently inhabiting "Hey, foxboy!" Rouge said as she flew up higher, Tails followed her determinedly, she then grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek, he then sighed and fainted with a big smirk "Hmm, I win!" she said as they were teleported back to the ring.  
  
Knuckles just blinked as Rouge sat next to him "Hi!" he didn't hear her and just continued to blink "HEY!" she screamed, he jumped and fell out of his seat "Sorry! Anyway you are up again, semi final!" she nodded as she went to her battle with Sonic.  
  
Semi-Final  
Sonic the Hedgehog Versus Rouge the Bat  
  
Sonic and Rouge squared each other, looking as if they were sizing the other up for their coffin , blue boy, bring it on!" Sonic spindashed toward her, she jumped upwards and dodged, she then tried a drill drive, he moved and she drilled straight into the ground, he tried another spindash and she dodged yet again, and flew into the air, he jumped up and punched her in the face, she backflipped and got him straight in the stomach "Oof!" he cried, he then spun into a ball and struck Rouge's back "Damn! You want a bitch slapping!" Rouge growled as she spun around in a tornado, Sonic tried another spin attack and was repelled by this attack "Just give it up, girlfriend!" Rouge gave him a purely amused look "Girlfriend? Man, you want a bitch slapping." she said as they stood on guard, read to pounce on each other.  
  
Knuckles and Amy were cheering "GO ROUGE!" Amy cheered, Knuckles even got up and clapped "That's it, you go girl!" he said, and with that, the crowd roared with pure excitement.  
  
Rouge and Sonic were flying and running around and high speeds, circling each other and causing friction, sparks were flying everywhere. Sonic somersaulted and managed to floor an unsuspecting Rouge, she hit the floor with a deathly thud and fell unconscious, if not worse. The all too familiar blue light then took them back to their original destination.  
  
Knuckles' fists trembled "Hmm, I am gonna enjoy this!" he said with a huge very uncharacteristic smile of his, he slowly trotted up to the ring, eyeing everyone who gave him cheers, thumbs up, encouraging smiles and inspirational statements and expressions "Get ready, hedgehog!" he stepped up and stood level with Sonic Final Battle  
Sonic the Hedgehog Versus Knuckles the Echidna  
  
Knuckles stood there, an island, strangely familiar to Angel Island. Where they first met "Sonic, you realised you have crossed the line?" Knuckles asked, he nodded "What you gonna do, exactly?" Knuckles grinned "You don't really want to know the details!" Sonic nodded, in full understanding, Sonic made the first move running forward, Knuckles replied to his attack coolly with a quick jab to his stomach "Time to finish this!" Knuckles went to swing forward, Sonic grabbed his fist, jumped up on it and kicked him in the nose "You little -!" Sonic began using his famous super speed spin kicks, all connecting and slowly depleting Knuckles, which not only injured but immensely aggravated Knuckles "STOP IT!!" Knuckles swung forward and punched him away, Sonic while in the air, curved into a ball and came toward him, Sonic became engulfed by his own blue power aura in his ball shaped form, Knuckles saw this and became worried, he tried his best punch, it slowed down Sonic, but only for a few seconds, Knuckles' fist was eventually overpowered and Sonic clashed full force with Knuckles, square in the chest, the almighty echidna, fell to the floor and slowly picked himself up "Oooh, you just made things a while lot tougher for you! The angrier I get, the stronger I get!" Sonic grinned "I might actually get half a challenge then?" Knuckles growled and got ready to pounce.  
  
Knuckles pounced and tried to somersault and kick Sonic, he was too quick however and rolled to the side, Knuckles used a barrage of punches on the speedy hedgehog, who ducked and weaved in between them "Please tell me you have better!" Sonic said jokingly, mocking Knuckles' fighting ability "OH YEA, I HAVE!!" Knuckles ducked and came up with a fist in Sonic's stomach, Knuckles continued this pattern in a one-two combo, Sonic even began to cough up blood, Knuckles saw this and felt no remorse "Didn't feel bad when you made Amy bleed, did you? When you betrayed her and her trust for you, her love! When you hurt Rouge? THIS IS IT!!" Sonic began to become delirious, his vision began to waver, he snapped out of it and jumped into the air, he used a powerful kick and struck Knuckles in the side of the head, he then the gabbed one of the echidna's dreadlocks and yanked on it "OW!! Oh no yo -!" Sonic began to swing him around by the tight and relentless grip he had on his stray dread lock, he then let go and his rival flew into a rock "Hmm, still so overconfident, you arrogant ignoramus?" Knuckles climbed out of the rock and sped over to him, Sonic jumped up wards and run up the wall, forgetting completely of Knuckles' renowned wall scaling talents, Knuckles was in close pursuit "Man, you are more of a competition than your whore of a girlfriend!" Knuckles lost his temper and punched his fist into the wall as hard as he could, sending a tremor through it, ic fell off, but Knuckles caught him, bot entirely gently though, Sonic was falling, Knuckles outstretched his fist as a suitable not so safe landing spot "Erk!" he gasped as he fell unconscious. He grinned as they were taken back to the stadium.  
  
The End.  
Epilogue next chapter. 


End file.
